


Ladrien Summer

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien Summer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: series of drabbles (read: Ladrien fluff) based on tumblr prompts for the whole month of June!





	Ladrien Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 01: Comme Il Faut

Adrien seated himself heavily onto the bench, dumping the large box he was carrying next to him with a sigh.

It was absolutely sweltering, the kind of humid heat that made him feel like he was being steamed in his clothes.

He only had another block to go to carry the (albeit blessedly cool) box, but every step made him feel like a sweating pig, and not a happy one either.

It wasn't that he minded running the quick errand, everyone was busy anyway and it hadn't been far, but he did need to get back to the shoot. He just needed to cross this garden.

But damn if that garden didn't suddenly look like it was an eternity wide in that heat, the very edges of it seemed to shimmer.

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair, not caring if he mussed it. It was too damn hot to care.

There was a noise nearby and he looked up towards the fountain that centred the quiet park.

He nearly even forgot about the heat in his shock at seeing Ladybug leaning over the drink fountain, washing her face.

He was on his feet before he'd even thought about it.

'Ladybug?' He said, approaching her quickly, the heat hitting him like a mallot as he left the shade.

Ladybug looked up at being addressed, and flushed as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't've.

'What are you doing here?' He questioned, attempting to ignore the way the water droplets gathered on her perfect chin and her perfect eyelashes, and failing dismally. 'Is there an akuma?'

'I-I'm on patrol!' She said brightly. 'Nothing like a warm day to get the blood pumping!'

'I-is that so?' He said, a little nonplussed. 'Isn't it too hot, though?'

'Nope!' She smiled, before shrugging. 'I-I guess I deal well w-with the heat?'

Adrien nodded, she hadn't seemed to be feeling as worn down by the heat as he had been.

Then again, he was the one wearing black spandex that trapped heat like nobody's business.

'U-um, I should keep moving,' she said, with a note of reluctance in her voice that pulled him back to reality. 'I'll see you around though?'

'Before you go!' He said suddenly, half shouted it as she had turned to leave, 'take this!' He said at a more normal tone, flushing at his suddenness. He span on his heel and raced back over to the box he had left on the bench behind him.

She followed curiously, and watched with interest as he almost tore apart the packaging to get to the contents within in his haste.

After a few moments of destruction he produced one; a pre-wrapped ice cream that he presented immediately to his lady.

'Here!'

'For me?' She said, taking it tentatively. 'Are you sure?'

'The box is for my shoot.' He nodded in it's general direction. 'Even missing that one, there'll be plenty to go around while we wait for the cameraman to get his stuff together right. So go ahead!'

She looked down at it appreciatively, and started unwrapping it. 'I'm sure Paris will be safe for the next five minutes.' She plonked herself down next to the box happily.

'You're staying?' He said, slightly shockedly.

'Well, this thing's probably not going to stay together very well as I swing, so,' she said, almost a little shyly. She straightened herself, as if she was preparing herself, then gestured to the space on the other side of the box. 'Care to join me?'

He couldn't help it, he flushed a deepest red.

But there was no way in hell he was going to say no, the shoot could go hang for all he cared at that moment.

'I'd love to.' He smiled, and reached for another ice cream as well.


End file.
